harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Queenie Selwyn (Sweets)
'Queenie Rionach Greengrass (born Selwyn) '''was born circa 1958 to the Selwyn family in Britain. She had three brothers and grew up in the height of pureblood society. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1969 to 1977 and was Sorted into Slytherin House. She married Waldorf Greengrass in 1979 and nine months later gave birth to her eldest daughter, Daphne Greengrass. In the autumn of 1981, their second daughter, Astoria Greengrass was born. Selwyn was a socialite around this time and often threw parties. In 1994, she became associated with Death Eater activity and formally joined in 1995. She participated in the Battle of Hogwarts as an ally to the Death Eaters and was caught, determined guilty of attempted genocide, and sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban with Waldorf after Astoria graduated from Hogwarts. Biography Childhood Selwyn was raised to uphold pureblood ideals and was very sociable as a child. She liked very feminine things and was a fan of parties. She made many friends in pureblood society. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Selwyn attended in 1969 and was Sorted into Slytherin house. There she was with many friends. She continued to be a bubbly socialite but often kept to her inner circle. She also was a bully to students who were not purebloods. She graduated in 1977. Adulthood Single Life For two years, Selwyn partied and hosted, becoming renown for her social activity and ability to plan an event. She was also searching for a wealthy pureblood wizard to marry and dated many men during these two years. When she met Waldorf Greengrass, they matched perfectly and got married within the month of June in 1979. Marriage Her wedding night resulted in Selwyn becoming pregnant with Daphne, their eldest daughter. During the early days of their marriage, Greengrass and Selwyn were very clingy and infatuated with another on a very shallow level, more like Hogwarts sweethearts than an actual adult love. Motherhood Selwyn gave birth to Daphne on March 24, 1980. Very soon after she became pregnant with Astoria. Selwyn tended to leave her children with the house-elf Rhys, preferring to party as a young woman instead. She was particularly close to Daphne, who seemed to be very serious and enjoyed parties like Selwyn did. In 1986, Selwyn found out her youngest daughter was sick with a blood curse that ran in the Greengrass family and began devoting time to discovering ways to save her daughter's life. As the girls grew older and Selwyn matured, she spent more time with them. Death Eater When the Death Eaters returned in 1995, Selwyn pledged herself to the Death Eaters. Her husband had been involved in activities during the first war, but both were terrified of the Dark Lord's return and committed to it. Both Selwyn and her husband participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. Both were detained after the battle and convicted of attempted genocide. Waldorf Greengrass was given an immediate life sentence in Azkaban, while Selwyn was allowed to remain at Greengrass Manor for two more years to be a mother to Astoria before she graduated. Selwyn joined her husband in 2000. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Selwyn was noted for her beauty, most of which her daughters inherited. She had brown eyes and sleek blond hair, and a pale heart-shaped face with a slender but curvy body. She dressed to accentuate that by wearing luxurious robes and custom jewelry. Selwyn spoke in a clear British accent and her voice was very sweet, like her eldest daughter's. Personality Selwyn was sociable, bubbly, and impatient. She was easily bored and easily contented. She could plan very well, and had ambitions regarding her elite status in life and ascending even further. She was cruel and believed that she was better than muggles. She was also a coward because she joined Voldemort out of fear more than for their views which they shared. Possessions * '''Wand-' Selwyn purchased a wand at Ollivander's when she was eleven years old. It was made of vine and phoenix feather, was eight inches long, and extremely rigid. Skills and Abilities Queenie Selwyn was a pureblood witch of many talents. * 'Magic-' Because she was a witch, Selena could use magic and wield it to her imagination. * 'Dueling-' Selwyn was able to hold her own in the Battle of Hogwarts. * 'Dark Arts-' As a follower of Voldemort, Selena was adept in the Dark Arts. * 'Party Planning-' Selwyn had a genuine talent for planning social events and maintaining a likeable facade. She also was fairly good ar getting the most for the lowest amount of Galleons. Relationships Family Selwyn Family It is unknown how Selwyn felt about her nuclear family, although it can be assume that they were relatively close. It is known that her older brothers took her to Ollivander's for her wand, so it can be assumed that Selwyn was closer to her siblings than her parents. Daughters Selwyn was not a particularly good mother to her two daughters for the first seven years. After Astoria was diagnosed with the Greengrass blood curse, Selwyn paid more attention to the girls. She and Daphne were closer because of their love for social events. Selwyn was eventually grateful to Astoria, who allowed her to be free for a little longer. She also pressured Astoria into carrying a child, which reduced her lifespan greatly. Love Interests Waldorf Greengrass Selwyn and Greengrass had a very quick romance and married within a month of meeting. They did love each other, although they often did not know how to be around each other. They were busy with their particular lives. They trusted each other and often could work effectively as partners, especially regarding Greengrass's schemes. Friends Narcissa Malfoy Malfoy and Selwyn were roommates in Slytherin and often got along well. They were interested in pushing Draco and Daphne together. Malfoy and Selwyn often attended each other's social events. Etymology Queenie is a nickname for Regina, meaning "Queen." The name Queenie Greengrass, Selwyn's married name, was first seen on J.K. Rowling's original list for the Original Forty as Daphne's name. Rionach is an Irish name that means "queenly." Selwyn is a surname from the Sacred Twenty-Eight. It is an anglicized version of the Irish name, Sullivan, meaning "friend in the castle." Greengrass is an English surname that emphasizes Slytherin colors. Appearances *''Sweets: The Tale of Astoria Greengrass'' Category:Wizards Category:British individuals Category:Married individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Death Eaters Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Females Category:Selwyn family Category:Greengrass family Category:Slytherins